Benutzer:Nutzergelöscht
Ja heiii^^ Ja also was gibts über mich zu sagen? Ich ziehe allen Filmen Herr der Ringe vor!!!!! Meine Lieblings Charas sind Aragorn und Frodo. ♥♥♥ Ich liebe Die Harry Potter Bücher. Ganz oben stehen die Rumtreiber und Fred & George. Ich mag außerdem Die Tribute von Panem und natürlich Memphis. Euch wird das zwar nichts sagen. Aber einige wissen was ich meine ;P 1090738 words. 3363 pages. 199 chapters. 17 hours and 14 minutes. 8 movies. 7 books. 1 story. Harry Potter. Und hier kommt noch unnötiges Zeug^^ |------------|___| This is ein Spaten...with this Gerätschaft you can verbuddeling all the peoples, die dir going auf den Kecks... - Ich zieh an Türen, wo dick und fett "DRÜCKEN" steht. - Ich muss mein Handy anrufen um es zu finden. - Ich schau 15x am Tag in den Kühlschrank, ohne was zu essen. - Ich schau auf die Uhr und vergesse die Zeit wieder. - Ich beleidige Gegenstände. - Ich bin nicht paranoid! Ich werde wirklich verfolgt. - Ich gehe in einen Raum und vergesse was ich da wollte. - Ich sehe auch ohne Schminke aus wie ein Mensch. - Ich steh vorm Toaster und erschreck mich wenn’s rauskommt. - Ich träume so real, dass ich denke es ist wirklich passiert. - Ich sage "Aua" obwohl es gar nicht wehgetan hat. - Ich zieh auf dem Desktop Kästchen, wenn mir langweilig ist. - Ich fang plötzlich an zu lachen, weil ich mich an was erinnere. - Ich kann kein Mathe. - Ich fang an der Kellertreppe immer an zu rennen. - Ich kann mich ganz ohne Alkohol blamieren. - Ich lache über meine eigenen Witze bevor ich sie erzählt hab. - Ich frage Was? obwohl ich es genau verstanden hab. - Ich lästere nicht, ich erörtere Tatsachen. - Ich bin nicht neugierig, sondern nur froh wenn ich alles weiß! - Ich riskiere lieber alles fallen zu lassen, als zweimal zu gehen. - Ich bin nicht versaut, ich bin nur moralisch flexibel. - Ich bin faul und komm trotzdem durchs Leben. - Ich hab das Popcorn aufgegessen bevor der Film anfängt. - Ich hör nicht laut Musik, ich lass die Nachbarn bloß mithören! - Ich bin nicht kompliziert, sondern eine Herausforderung! -Dann komm ich halt in die Hölle, im Himmel kenn ich eh keinen! -Hurra, nächstes Wochenende ist wieder Wochenende!! -Ich bin nicht unordentlich, das ist das Haufenprinzip! -Nicht zuhören aber trotzdem nicken und lächeln -Die Intelligenz verfolgt uns, aber wir sind schneller. -Ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Dann lief ich gegen die Tür. -Schmeiß ruhig mit Popcorn. Ich hab Steine dabei. -Was willst du mit dem Messer? Gibt es etwa Kuchen? -Wenn ihr wüsstet, was ich denke, hättet ihr Angst vor mir. -Nein, ich hasse dich nicht - du bist nicht wichtig genug. -Ich diskriminiere niemanden, ich hasse jeden. -Ich singe bei Liedern sogar die Instrumente mit! -ich kann einen Satz 10x lesen ohne den Sinn zu verstehen -ich habe immer Recht, aber nie Schuld! -ich habe meine Meinung, verwirr mich nicht mit Fakten! -ich bin spontan, man muss mir nur früh genug bescheid geben -ich bin nicht launisch, ich bin nur emotional etwas spontan. -Ich schau nicht böse, ich blicke aufmerksam. - stoppt Tierversuche, nehmt Vergewaltiger! - Perfekt aussehen muss nur, wer sonst nichts kann. - ...und so ging er durch den lauschigen Wald und war dankbar, dass gerade niemand versuchte ihn umzubringen... - Als die Ringel bimmte, treppte ich die Rannte runter und türte gegen die Bumm. ^^ Schreib deinen Namen: Hanna Schreib deinen Namen mit deinem Ellenbogen: hzannaq Schreib deinen Namen mit geschlossenen Augen: Hanna Schreib deinen Namen mit deiner Nase: zqaaq Schlag deinen Kopf auf die Tastatur: drfjgdfnbjjgtz Kopier das hier, entferne meine Antworten und schau wie du deinen Namen schreib Schöne Sprüche aus REMEMBER ME^^ Jedes Leben hat eine Bedeutung, egal ob sie 100 Jahre oder 100 Sekunden dauert... Jedes Leben und jeder Tod verändert die Welt auf seine eigene Art und Weise... Ghandi hat das gewusst. Er wusste, dass sein Leben jemandem, irgendwo und irgendwie etwas bedeuten würde. Und er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er diese Bedeutung nie wissen würde... Er verstand dass das Leben zu genießen, eine viel größere Bedeutung haben sollte, als es zu verstehen. Und das tue ich auch fast alles was du tust, ist letzten Endes unwichtig, aber es ist wichtig, dass du es tust, weil du es nie wissen kannst...du kannst die Bedeutung deines Lebens nie wirklich wissen...und das brauchst du auch nicht...Du musst nur wissen, dass dein Leben eine Bedeutung hat Jemand tritt in dein Leben und die eine Hälfte sagt"Du bist noch lange nicht bereit..." Während die andere sagt "Sorg dafür, dass sie immer dir gehört" Ghandi hat einmal gesagt, was auch immer du tust, wird unbedeutend sein, aber es ist sehr wichtig, dass du es tust. Ich stimme mit dem ersten Teil überein Du meintest mal, Fingerabdrücke, die man auf den Seelen anderern hinterlässt, verblassen nicht. Gilt das für jeden? Oder war das einfach nur poetischer Scheiß? Du kannst es nicht wissen...Also betrachte es nicht als selbstverständlich...aber nehme es auch nicht zu ernst... - Schiebe nicht auf, was du willst - Lass nichts missverstanden - Sei dir sicher, dass die Menschen, die dir wichtig sind wissen...sei dir sicher, dass sie wissen, wie du wirklich fühlst...weil es einfach so enden könnte Es ist nicht wichtig was du tust. Sondern das du es tust! ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL HERR DER RINGE FAN ® ║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER FAN ®